happytreefriendsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Tree Friends Adventures
Happy Tree Friends Adventures is the very first game from the eponymous series created by Radel999 (or HTFMegaman). The playable characters in the game are from MondoMedia's Happy Tree Friends, while the enemies are from Super Mario Bros., Contra, and Wai Wai World. Story The titular tree friends are on their journey to rescue Giggles the chipmunk from Bowser. Gameplay The game itself is a basic 2D side-scrolling platform game, with HTF characters as the heroes, which includes Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, and Nutty. Each character has their own ability, like Cuddles being the fastest shooter, Flaky being able to jump the highest, Petunia moving fast, and Nutty being slow and a low jumper. Before entering a level, the player will be given a chance to select a character for that level. The heroes start with 3 lives and 3 health points (hearts). Getting in contact with enemies and hazards will make them lose a health point. Losing all health points or falling into deep pits will make them lose a life. Lose all lives and the game is over. The objective of the game is to go through levels and areas, defeating bosses (Bowser and his minions), and rescue Giggles from the hands of Bowser. Players will find and pick up crystals for points, hearts for recovery, and special flashing hearts for extra life. The tree friends can also shoot orbs to defeat enemies. Controls Note that the scheme described below uses the default key bindings as defined by The Games Factory/Multimedia Fusion. *Arrow keys (left and right): Move *Arrow keys (up and down): Select option on title screen *Shift: Jump *Control: Shoot *Enter: Confirm selection Characters Playable characters *Cuddles *Flaky *Petunia *Nutty Supporting characters *Giggles *Toothy Enemies Bosses *Iggy Koopa (World 1-3) *Mouser (World 3-3) *Jagger Froid (World 5-3) *Giant Alien (World 7-2) *Bowser (Worlds 2-3, 4-3, 6-3) **Giga Bowser (World 7-3) Items List of levels Glitches Collision glitches As collision detection is poor in this game, it is possible to quickly lose health by standing over the same enemy or hazard and lose all momentum if the player collides with solid objects mid-jump or mid-fall, the latter of which causes the player to fall straight down with no way to steer their character. Draw distance quirks The way objects behave beyond the game's draw distance can result in various quirks. Bowser will not spit fire until most of his sprite is on-screen and orbs fired by tree friends will instantly disappear the moment they leave the screen. In case of Bowser, in a similar way to the multi-orb glitch, making his sprite fully shown on-screen may cause him to spit multiple fireballs in a spread shot before resuming his normal programming. Objects over HUD Certain non-background objects such as player characters are placed in a layer in front of the HUD's, so these tend to overlap the HUD whenever they pass it, easily shown whenever a tree friend dies from falling into a bottomless pit or when the player manages to fall right between the goal gates in World 4-2. Wild orb directions Due to the way the shooting mechanics were designed, orbs fired by the tree friends do not always follow the direction they are facing, easily changed by having them jump or fall. Sometimes, it is possible to shoot diagonally or briefly fire multiple orbs at the beginning of a level until the player moves from their starting spot. References in later games *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2: A sequel to this game. Bowser is shown riding the only remaining head of the Giant Alien from this game's World 7-2 to kidnap Princess Allay. The core gameplay remains the same. *Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3: The four playable characters plus Giggles and Toothy are the main protagonists, like in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2. Bowser retains his villain role. Iggy makes his return as one of the bosses. The core gameplay remains the same. *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4: Similar to ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3. *''Happy Tree Friends Origins: The final time the tree friends' sprites are designed from ''Blood Money ''sprites. *Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land: The Fake Bowsers make a return in one level dedicated to them, albeit appearing green rather than blue. Its World 8-3: The Room of Gore is also based on this game's final World. *Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker: Using the first scenery type, ''Wai Wai World 2's music (the one that plays in Worlds 1-1, 1-2, 2-1, 4-1, and 4-3) can be heard as the player places objects in the Edit mode. It is also the course's background music. *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point: Iggy, Mouser, and Jagger Froid return as bosses. Staff Level designer *R. Malinowski Sound designer *R. Malinowski Graphic designer *R. Malinowski Level tester *R. Malinowski Programmer *R. Malinowski Soundtrack #"Wai Wai World 2 - Intro" #"Wai Wai World 2 - Character Select" #"Wai Wai World 2 - World 1" #"Beauty and the Beast (NES) - Level 1" #"Zen Intergalactic Ninja - Forest Stage" #"King Kong 2 (NES) - Level 1" #"Tiny Toons Adventures - Level 3-2" #"Zen Intergalactic Ninja - Cave Stage" #"Lion King (Pirated NES) - Pride Rock" #"Chip 'n Dale (NES) - Area J" #"New Ghostbusters 2 - Level 6" #"Wai Wai World 2 - Ganbare Goemon Boss" #"Zen Intergalactic Ninja - Boss 1" #"Zen Intergalactic Ninja - Final Boss" #"Wai Wai World - Credits" #"Alien 3 (NES) - Time Out" #"Beauty and the Beast (NES) - Death" #"Tiny Toons Adventures (NES) - Level Clear" #"TwinBee 3 (NES) - Level Clear" #"Mighty Final Fight - All Clear" Gallery ''For this subject's image gallery, see Happy Tree Friends Adventures/Gallery. Trivia *Flaky has ears, making her look like her prototype design. This error still appears until the third game of the series. *This game is based on Super Mario Bros. *Flaky's name is misspelled as "Flacky" in the character selection screen. Category:HTF Adventures Series Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 1 Category:2009 games